paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenerte
Created by Lightspeedthepup 'Notice' Would also like to say that I don't speak English very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize. Thanks for your understanding. In the story, the song is in its original language, Spanish. If you want to see the translation in English, I'll leave it until the end of the story. ' About the song Tenerte / Luis Coronel - Cuitla Vega (Cover) Song here Story/Song In a restaurant in Adventure Bay, it was night to go dancing with your partner, many were there ... but the most important were Lightspeed and Lumina, who celebrated the reconciliation. Lightspeed and Lumina were dancing on their hind legs in the center of the track, but Lightspeed noticed that Lumina had a sad face. Lightspeed: What's wrong? I thought you wanted to come here. Something happens? Lumina: It's nothing, it's just ... I can’t help but feel guilty about what happened between the three of us. Lightspeed: Three of us? Lumina: Thunder, you and me. Lightspeed: ohh ... but, why are you still worried about that? Lumina: Because I feel guilty about what happened ... and what I got you through ... or are you going to deny that it did not hurt you? Lightspeed: You're right ... when I saw you with Thunder, my whole world collapsed ... I thought you had changed me. Lumina: But I didn’t. Lightspeed: Exactly, that means we do not have to think about yesterday, but look at our present and move on. Lumina: I don’t know. Lightspeed: You do not have to forget it overnight. Just do not think about it and enjoy moments like this. Lumina: (with a smile on his face) I'm glad I came back with you ... you always have time to listen to me. Lightspeed: For goodness sake, I'm your boyfriend ... and believe me, I'm happier that we're back. Lumina: haha, of course. Lightspeed: It's true. Lumina: Really? Why? Lightspeed: Why? Because having you is the best thing that has happened to me. At that moment the atmosphere of the place changes, simply sounding the music of a guitar in sign that a romantic song was approaching. ''Te quiero en mi presente y mi futuro '' ''Pues me siento más seguro cuando tu estas a mi lado '' ''Que tú me quieras es mi gran orgullo '' ''Que todo lo mío es tuyo '' ''Creo que te ha quedado claro '' ''Espero darte todo lo que anhelas '' ''Y mi amor a manos llenas siempre va a estar disponible '' ''No quiero que conozcas la tristeza '' ''Tu alegría y tu belleza siempre sean indestructibles '' ''Tenerte '' ''Significa que estoy vivo '' ''Que camino y que respiro '' ''Que funcionan mis sentidos '' ''Tenerte '' ''Es como estar de buena suerte '' ''Porque nada más con verte '' ''Soy feliz como no he sido '' ''Te tengo y sé que no me he equivocado '' ''Porque no hubiera encontrado '' ''Tu ternura en otro lado '' '' '' ''Tenerte '' ''Ha sido mi mayor acierto '' ''Me trajiste con tus besos '' ''Todo lo que había soñado '' ''Tenerte '' ''Es lo mejor que me ha pasado… A smile was beginning to form on Lumina's face, implying that the plan was working out. Espero darte todo lo que anhelas '' ''Y mi amor a manos llenas siempre va a estar disponible '' ''No quiero que conozcas la tristeza Tu alegría y tu belleza siempre sean indestructibles '' ''Tenerte '' ''Significa que estoy vivo '' ''Que camino y que respiro '' ''Que funcionan mis sentidos '' '' '' ''Tenerte '' ''Es como estar de buena suerte '' ''Porque nada más con verte '' ''Soy feliz como no he sido '' '' '' ''Te tengo y sé que no me he equivocado '' ''Porque no hubiera encontrado '' ''Tu ternura en otro lado '' '' '' ''Tenerte '' ''Ha sido mi mayor acierto '' ''Me trajiste con tus besos '' ''Todo lo que había soñado '' '' '' ''Tenerte '' ''Es lo mejor que me ha pasado '' ''Tenerte '' ''Es lo mejor que me ha pasado... Lumina: (with a tear falling from his face) Lightspeed ... thank you (gives him a big hug). Lightspeed: It seems that you understood the message ... Having you is the best thing that has happened to me. ''THE END''''' Translation Coming Soon... Gallery Tenerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado.jpg|"Tenerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado" Category:Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:First gen